Misfits
by Sweet-Killer-Honey
Summary: Sky is a member of a group of teens known as the Misfits. Together with her leader, Cal, they aim to bring down the corrupted group, Order. In a small town where danger awaits around every corner, can she continue to ignore her feelings for her leader and help him bring down the wicked leader of Order, or will her feelings get in the way and cost her everything? R&R please.Act/Adv.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a new story of mine that was inpired by a dream that I had. I hope you all it. It is a working progress so some things might change along the way. Please leave reviews to let me know what you think of it as feedback will help me to become a better writer. Thank you for reading! _**

**Chapter One:**

A shrill alarm rang out, its ear piercing scream enough to wake the dead. With a startled gasp Sky leaped out of bed only to come crashing down onto the hard wood floor. Groaning inwardly, she kicked her legs desperately to free them of the bed sheet that was holding her captive. Black curls obscured her vision in the dimly lit room as flashes of light occasionally spilled in from the dark hallway. There were no windows or clocks in her room so there was no way to tell what time it was.

"Move that booty, Sky!" Came a call from down the doorway, rising up over the siren's cry.

Just as she hopped to her feet a pair of boots were thrown at her. She managed to catch one just as the other smacked right into her shin. Dark blue eyes narrowed into a glare as her head snapped up. The thrower was none other than her best friend Harmony. Her long red hair was tucked under a black cap that hid most of her face within shadows but Sky could clearly see an amused smile gracing her pretty face. Harm was already dressed in black camouflage pants and a matching jacket with boots on her feet and gun strapped at her hip. Ready for action. Like always.

Sky was barely aware of her hair being pulled back away from her face and a cap being pulled down onto her head as she punched her feet into her own pair of boots. Muttering a quick thanks, she scooped her jacket up off the end of her bed and pushed her arms through the sleeves before zipping up the front as far as it would go. There was a _click_ as a holster was fastened around her waist, the gun tucked safely into place at her right side. The uniform was baggy on her just as it was for everyone else who wore it. It was able to efficiently hide the feminine shape of her body and that was all that mattered.

After giving Sky a pat on the rump, Harmony darted out the room first leaving Sky to follow her lead. Bright white lights flashed from where they were hung along the ceiling, the sound of the alarm only growing louder now that they were out in the hall. Together Harm and Sky passed two rooms on their way towards a metal ladder at the end of the concrete hall. The doors to the rooms were left wide open. Good, that meant that Kayla and Lance were already up and out.

"Where's it at this time?" Sky asked, her voice rough with sleep still.

"Same place as last time. Back entrance."

"Order must be getting sloppy. Why try the same place as last time?" Sky mumbled with a click of her tongue.

With adrenaline pumping through her veins it seemed to only take a second for the two to climb the steps, push the wooden hatch out of the way, and climb out onto the main floor of the large house. Because the alarm had been triggered, metal shutters had shut over the windows, blocking out any light from outside. Even though the whole house was pitch black, the girls knew their way through the halls and around the furniture. Making a sharp right at the living room, they took a short cut through the kitchen to reach the back door. They stopped only long enough to hit a hidden button on the wall that unlocked the door. Sky faintly heard the sound of metal shifting before the back door slid open on its own. Chilly air flooded the kitchen as they raced for the door and jumped out onto the back porch that was slick with frost. The early morning sky was just beginning to lighten, showing just the tops of the bare trees. The back porch was big, with enough room to hold a few glass tables surrounded with four black iron chairs at each one. The porch hung over the side of a very steep hill that had jagged rocks sticking out here and there. Being located on a mountain side had its advantages. Because of the estate's property, the home itself was hard to get to. But during these last few weeks, it seemed that others have been getting closer and closer to the hidden house.

Both girls hit the wooden railing that surrounded the pouch at the same time, slapping one hand down onto it before pushing their bodies over it. Sky's body readied for the drop instantly, her knees bending just as they fell several feet down and onto the dead grass. Springing up from her crouched position, she followed Harmony down the steep hill, the icy grass crunching beneath their boots. At the bottom of the hill waited a black jeep, hidden by a camouflaged tarp and some bent branches. Once they reached it, Sky tugged off the tarp as Harmony hopped into the front seat and started the jeep. It came alive with a dull growl just as Sky got into the passenger seat. Harm shifted the gear shift before slamming down on the gas.

The jeep took off, speeding down the dead leaf covered trail that led through the heavily wooded territory. Cool wind whipped at Sky's face since there were no doors or roof on the jeep, stinging her cheeks as she gripped the safety bar above her head. The trail was bumpy thanks to the rocky terrain and even after having to deal with it for the past five years, Sky was still not use to it.

After a good three minutes, the girls reached their destinations. Putting the jeep in park behind a large oak, they threw their-selves out of the vehicle. On the other side of the oak was a drop that led down into a gurgling creek. Leaping into the air, they both landed in the shallow creek before splashing their way across the cold water. Harm was faster, moving ahead of her. Harm swatted aside bony branches and heading towards a small group of people just ahead of them. Narrowing her eyes, Sky could make out three silhouettes amongst the scattered trees. She recognized the tall, skinny one as Lance. There was a smaller figure off to Lance's side, Kayla, holding a gun pointed towards some unknown body on the ground. Harmony and Sky reached the group just as Lance lowered himself in a crouch next to the body on the ground.

"What do we got here?" Harm asked, keeping her right hand on the gun at her hip.

"Looks like another corpse now…" Lance muttered, his breath leaving him as puffs of mist in the chilly morning air.

The figure was lying face down on the ground, a large arrow stabbed into the center of its back. Guess he must have fallen victim to one of the many traps that surrounded the estate. Reaching forward, Lance brushed aside the mop of dark brown hair of the corpse to reveal the two tattooed letters etched into the side of its neck. _BC_.

"One of Ban Caud's followers…" Lance braced his forearms on his knees. Everyone in the group was familiar with the green tattoo. It was never a good sign.

Ban Caud was the leader of the group of no-goods known as Order. Caud use to lead a military in some other country in the east before he showed up here in Flence. Flence was a small city with only a population of around 800 but it was wildly known for the weapons it mass-produced and sold to other militaries. Weapons that Caud has managed to get his hands on. For the past twenty years Caud has been managing to put together his group and spread his influence over the city little by little. Their motto: '_To bring order for the better_.' What a bunch of crap. Thanks to them chaos has been increasing within the area and all the fingers have been pointed at the Misfits. Misfits, however, was created to bring down Caud and restore the _order_.

"This one got a lot further than the last one had." Came another male voice.

All heads snapped up at the sound of the cold, familiar tone. Their leader stood off to the side, leaning casually against a tree.

"Cal…" Lance nodded towards him as he stood to his feet and took a step back away from the body.

Cal, the leader of their group of Misfits, pushed himself away from the tree, his long legs eating up the distance between him and the body rather quickly. Sky stood ready for directions, her eyes trained on Cal's tall form as he came to a stop next to Lance. Instead of a cap, their leader wore a hood over his head, his hands tucked into the front pockets of the coat he wore. Other than that, he was dressed just like the others in the group. She had known him since she was twelve and looked up to him a lot. He had given her shelter after her parents had abandoned her and taught her how to fight. How to survive. She had never once regretted meeting the arrogant, bad-mouthed guy. And just like her, the other Misfits stood ready and willing to do whatever he asked of them. He had the same goal as they all did yet he had the brains and money they would need to make it happen.

As he glared down at the body his lips were set into a deep frown. Then, without warning, he planted his foot on the corpse's body and bent at the waist to yank out the arrow. A loud scream was heard as blood dripped from the arrow that Cal held by his side.

"Guess he's still alive. Good. He's invited to join us for breakfast then." Cal grumbled as he turned away from the body. "Harmony, give a call to the others and tell them to come on home. I'll fill them in when they get here." He commanded as he sauntered past the group to hand Sky the bloodied arrow. "Here, it's a souvenir." He said, a grin now lightening his expression.

Sky grimaced as she met the emerald eyes of her leader just before he started past her. "Gee, thanks. Again."

"Hey, think nothing of it. It's better to give than receive, right?" He replied over his shoulder as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and started tapping them against one palm.

Harmony placed a friendly hand on Sky's shoulder, her lips twitching as she fought back a smile. "Come give us a hand, Sky."

With a nod of her head, she turned from their leader and marched over to the body. Kayla had placed her gun back in its holster before taking the arrow back from Sky to return it to its trap. As Kayla jogged off into the woods, the others went to work tying the male's hands behind his back and securing a blind hold over his face. It took only a few minutes for the small group to search the enemy for identification, weapons, or hidden devices. They then heaved the barely conscious guy over to the second jeep that Lance and Kayla had taken down here. Cal had managed to get to Harmony's jeep and maneuver it over the creek and park it next to the other jeep.

The body was thrown carelessly into the back of Lance's jeep before Harmony jumped in with it to monitor him. Lance and Kayla joined her in that jeep, leaving Sky to ride shot gun with Cal in the other one.

Sky reached up to fist the safety bar as her blue hues darted over to where Cal sat. Their leader was only twenty-three but a good deal of the time he acted as if he were nothing short of a silly teenager. There were those rare times, though, when he was serious, calm, and collected. Almost cool. After taking a lighter from his pocket, there was a click then a flare of light as he lit the cigarette that was held between his lips.

There was a deep inhale before he called out over the growl of the engines. "Alright, guys. Let's hurry home before I starve to death." Cal said with a grin before breathing out smoke from his nose.

_**End of Chapter One. **_

_**Thanks again for reading. More to come.~ **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here is the second chapter. It's all coming together nicely so I'm very happy. Thank you to everyone who has read my first chapter! Things are just getting started so more action and *cough* romance *cough* will be added into the story. Please be patient with me. Enjoy~  
**

**C****hapter Two:**

The sound of forks clanking against plates mingled with the carefree chatter going around the table. At the head of the long, cherry wood table was Cal, who was staring up at the ceiling while idly trying to balance his weight on the back legs of his chair. His hood had been lowered so that his face was finally visible. He had clear, lightly tanned skin and jet black hair that framed his face. Light reflected off of his eyebrow piecing and the many piercings that ran up both of his ears, casted from the small crystal chandelier than hung above the table. Sky watched him silently as he held the unlit cigarette between his lips, a thoughtful expression blanketing his features. It was rare to see him like this. Usually he would be cracking jokes or throwing food at some unlucky Misfit. But not today.

Her blue orbs flashed pasted the other fourteen members which made up their group, to the opposite end of the table. Their new company had been bandaged up, as directed by Cal, to keep him from bleeding all over his nice floor. But of course that was just Cal-talk for 'We need to keep him alive so we can question him later.' The trespasser's head was hanging down, his brown tresses covering the black strip of material that still covered his eyes. Sky's eyes narrowed as she studied the guy. His chest was rising and falling a bit faster that earlier. Clearly he was more alert than he was trying to put off.

"I guess the world must be coming to an end sooner than we thought… Sky's actually not eating."

Sky blinked, her focus torn from the prisoner. Laughter went around the table as all eyes fell on her. One side of her mouth kicked up into a grin as she picked back up her fork, leveling her gaze on Harmony who was sitting beside her. "You just keep your eyes on your own food before it ends up missing."

Harmony sent her a confused look before she actually noticed the hand that was reaching towards her plate for the second time. "Hey!" She snapped, swatting away the hand and covering her plate to protect what was left of her pancakes.

More laughter erupted, everyone starting to finish up what was left of their breakfast. It had been nearly a month since everyone had been called in for breakfast like this. Breakfast wasn't mandatory like dinner was, but only because Cal viewed dinner as a time for everyone to check-in, talk and to be informed of anything new. If they weren't reporting what had gone down within the town, then they were discussing new plans and mapping out areas to explore. Dinner wasn't always held at the house though. Most of the time it was held in the basement of one of the city's clubs.

It was important for each member to know the ins and outs of the city. Little hide-outs have even been set-up just in case things got risky out on the roads or someone needed to lay low for awhile. Sky, however, got the feeling that Cal was a big softy and didn't want any of his 'kids' going to bed with an empty stomach. His home was kept constantly stocked with food, emergency supplies, and some money just in case someone ran into trouble. Because the estate was so difficult to get to, no one really worried about being followed here, but Cal strongly suggested that they should only come here when it was absolutely necessary and even then they had to take the secret passage than ran from beneath the city to up into the mountain.

Sky was just lifting her glass of orange juice to her lips when someone's voice cut through the chatter.

"So what's with the smelly guy, boss?"

All heads turned to Cal, the voices dying down instantly as the question that had been on everyone's mind was finally voiced.

Leveling his chair back on all the legs, Cal braced his arms on the table, leaning forward. "Well… I'm glad you asked. I guess it's about story time now." He started, all the other Misfits leaning in, curiosity bright in their eyes.

Their leader's bright green hues flashed over to the guest of honor before he called out loudly. "Yo! You alive down there?"

When there was no response from the guy, Cal lifted his plate and sent it flying down at the poor bastard. The thick glass hit him on his shoulder before shattering onto the hardwood floor. A satisfied smile curved Cal's lips as the guy cried out, his head popping up as he pulled at the restraints that held his wrists down onto the arms of the chair he was seated in.

"Damn it… That was one of my good plates…" Cal fussed, his smile vanishing for only a second. "But I hope you learned from this lesson. Its rude to ignore someone when they are talking to you." With a nod of his head, the leader pushed his chair back before rising to his feet.

"Children! This poor puppy was found injured on my property." He began, taking a slow walk around the table. There was a pause as he took his cigarette out of his mouth to tuck it behind his ear. "And me, being the saint that you know I am, decided to take him in, fix up his wounds, and even invite him to breakfast."

"You're so kind, boss!"

"Such a saint."

"There's no one better than you."

Cal lifted one hand to silence the half-mock praises. Stopping behind Sky, he placed both hands on her shoulders, his amused gaze flickering over ever present face.

"Our Lancey was the one who actually tracked him down. Fill us in on the details, son." The leader instructed gently.

Lance lifted a hand to brush back the stubborn blond hair from his face. "The alarm was tripped on the south side of the estate, about a mile further up from where the last body had been found." As a few gasps filled the air Lance continued. "The alarm went off at 5:26 this morning and this _guy_ was apprehended about three minutes afterwards." He said, his voice dripping with annoyance.

"Who is he?" Someone asked.

"Excellent question!" Cal grinned, his eyes moving to the small girl seated across from Sky. "Kayla?"

After being called on, Kayla withdrew something from her pockets and laid them out on the table so everyone could see. There was an ID card, a switch blade, a map, and a cell phone. "His name is Eddy Sarcet. Twenty years old. And a member of Order." Her voice was soft as she spoke, her dark gaze staying fixed on the table in front of her.

The word 'Order' caused everyone to start muttering amongst themselves, a few even casting hateful glances towards Eddy. Cal merely stood silently behind Sky, raising his hand to twirl one of Sky's stray onyx locks around his index finger. Ever since the day he had taken her in, he had seemed fond of her wild curls, often playing with them whenever he was close enough to her. Cal watched over her more attentively than he did the others, although everyone here was genuinely cared for by him. Sky felt her cheeks heat at the thought. When she heard a soft chuckle leave Cal, she was sure that he had noticed the faint color rise to her pale skin.

Harmony was the one who spoke up next, drawing Sky back to the present situation. "Our guess is that he was sent here to search for our base, map it out, and send the information back to Caud." She shook her head disapprovingly, a few strands of her red hair falling free of her messy bun. "But he wasn't careful and ended up getting taken down by one of our traps."

Sky looked down the table at the man in question. His body was completely stiff, his lips pressed into a thin line as he listened, sweat glistening above his upper lip. He had a right to be nervous. Cal wasn't usually a mean guy. But when it came to protecting his 'children'…

Cal's hands left Sky as he started walking again, moving down towards the prisoner. "Now, children, I'm sure you can imagine how hurt I feel that someone would actually do something like this to me and my family." His brows drew together as his tone took on a sad edge. "_Me_, the one who wanted nothing more than to provide a safe place for my kids to live."

This time Cal came to a stop behind the prisoner, all amusement fading. His eyes narrowed into a cold glare as he reached around to grab a handful of the guys matted hair. Yanking Eddy's head back, Cal lowered himself towards the guy, his voice lowering. "Well… You found our hideout. Now, you can either talk or-"

"Y-Y-You'll neve' get a word from me!" Eddy cut him off, his slightly accented southern voice squeaking as he stuttered. "It's only a m-matter of time before Caud finds you and takes care of you all for good."

"Is that so?" Cal asked, arching one brow arrogantly.

Idiot. Cal was looking for a reason to smack that guy around and that's just what he was giving him. He might have well have had 'Please beat me!' tattooed to his forehead.

"Y-yeah! We..We know how you have a rule against killin' others..s-so I know I'm gonna live. But your end is comin', Misfits. Just like how we took care of that kid Blak-"

A loud crack was heard as Cal silenced the babbling fool with a sharp punch to his jaw. Sky squeezed her eyes shut as the fresh wound was reopened within her chest. Blake had only been two years younger than her, fifteen to be precise, when he had been captured by Order. Everyone had been fond of the cheerful, freckled-faced kid. Then one day he didn't come for dinner. Cal had ordered everyone to go out and search the city for him the next morning and that's when they had found his body tossed into one of the alleyways. He had had the letters BC cut into his body in several different places. Cal seemed to have suffered the most from the loss and, since then, had kept more of a watch over each group that was sent out on patrol.

Sky's eyes opened as Cal's voice broke through the tension in the room. "Lance… Pass me that blade."

As the switch blade was slid down the table, Eddy started to visibly tremble.

"Someone come hold his mouth open for me."

"W-w-what…what are you..-" Eddy bit out.

Anger simmered within their leader's green eyes as he took hold of the knife, his lips twisted into an evil grin. "I might not be much of a killer but I do know a few ways to keep someone from talking."

_**Thanks again for reading. More to come.~ **_


End file.
